


31 Words

by IShipGayShit_SueMe



Series: Bagginshield Shorts [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Sad, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, and, pretty much pure angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShipGayShit_SueMe/pseuds/IShipGayShit_SueMe
Summary: When Bilbo returns to the Shire, he finds unwelcome mews in the form of a letter from Balin.Thorin, who survived the Great Battle, has slipped back into dragon sickness. Although trying to fight up, he is sinking further and further in by the day.He is using up all his words.And everyone knows when you run out of words, you die.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Series: Bagginshield Shorts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095146
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	31 Words

**Author's Note:**

> Guess which stupid bitch was reading too much angst, and had an idea which literally made me cry.

Bilbo stared at the letter the raven had given him. He had only just sat down in the Shire, but still felt like he was back in Erebor.

_Bilbo,_

_I hope this letter finds you in good health, and your journey back was uneventful in the best way._

_Thorin, after your abscence, has succumbed again to dragon sickness. He is trying valiantly to fight it, but everyday it gets worse._

_He is using his words up rapidly, and keeps calling for you. I know you have no further allegiance to us, or Thorin, but I plead that you return._

_Yours,_

_Balin._

Bilbo had already decided he had to return, not just for the dwarves, but for Thorin. Suddenly he got up, moving round his smial in a burst of activity. One word looping in his head like a mantra.

_Thorin._

A month later Bilbo arrived at Erebor, the journey being far shorter without the orks chasing them or being locked in Mirkwood dungeons; indeed, this time he had been offered an escort, which he had accepted, through the forest.

He passed through the bustling Dale quickly, eager to press on. 

When he finally got to the gates of Erebor, his thoughts had dissolved into useless flashes of half-formed ideas, all quickly replaced with Thorin. His name, his eyes, his smile. Before Bilbo got to the gates, they opened and a familiar dwarf came running out.

"Bilbo!" Balin shouted. He said no more, simply showing Bilbo a clever board, black in colour, which he wrote on with a crumbling piece of chalk. It was the known loophole for running out of words; writing things down did not count.

Bilbo read the board. _I'm so glad you're here._

Bilbo nodded. He still had many words, having been gifted at birth with an unusually high amount. "How is he?"

Balin wiped the board with his sleeve and scribbled quickly. _Not good. He has brief moments where he fights it, and is himslef again- that is when he calls for you- but they are becoming fewer and further in between. He only has 31 words left, he uses them up so quickly when he is not himself._

Bilbo nodded again. He mutely followed Balin through hallways of stone, this time lit with blazing torches. Bilbo wasn't surprised when he was led downwards, to the vast halls of gold.

He immediately picked out the dark shape of Thorin among the shining coins and gems.

He ran over, calling the dwarf king's name. "Thorin!" He shouted. "Thorin!"

Thorin turned, a dangerous look in his eyes. His harsh face scanned the gold, scowling when he saw Balin on the other side of the hall. Then his eyes picked out Bilbo and something in him broke.

"Bilbo!" He cried, his eyes clear and sorrowful.

The hobbit skidded to a stop in front him, and gripped his arms.

"Oh, Thorin, I'm so sorry," Bilbo wept as he clung to the dwarf. "I should've stayed, this is all my fault-"

Thorin shook his head, standing back slightly to hold Bilbo's face.

"And it was not your fault but mine," he said softly. This made Bilbo cry harder.

"Please, Thorin, please stop talking," He begged.

But Thorin needed to apologise, to say something, and now. He had left his board in his chambers, the dragon sickness curdling his mind just hours ago.

"And it was your heart on the line," Thorin continued.

"Thorin!" Bilbo's tears were soaking as tears poured down. "You have to stop, you only have fourteen words left!"

Thorin smiled humourlessly. "I really fucked it up this time, didn't I, my dear?" He knew, deep down in his heart that he would fall to the sickness again, it was in his blood, and he did not want the burden of letting down his people any longer. 

Bilbo shouted, crying. "No, please, no, you only have three words left." He continued to beg, only stopping when he realised he himself only had four words left. He reached up and put a hand over Thorin's mouth, beseeching him with his eyes.

Thorin gently removed the hand, and leaning down kissed Bilbo softly.

"I love you," he murmured.

The light left his eyes as Bilbo screamed soundlessly- his mouth was open and twisted with horror but no sound came out. He couldn't breathe as Thorin fell backwards, dead before his back hit the gold only minutes ago he had coveted more than any other thing.

Bilbo fell to his knees, tears gushing down his face as an indescribable, never ending pain filled him.

He moaned, grief tearing at every fibre of his being as he softly tucked a piece of Thorin's hair from in front of his face to behind his ear.

He crouched, his lips hovering by Thorin's ear.

"I love you too."

He too fell, next to Thorin. Balin, accompanied by the rest of the Company had appeared again, and rushed to their king and burglar.

They lay on the gold, their fingers entwined, having found the greatest treasure. Each other.

And the Company wept.

**Author's Note:**

> It's me. I'm the stupid bitch.


End file.
